


Supercorp Prompts 2019

by Mmjohns, MMJohns_Supergirl (Mmjohns)



Series: Microficlets [44]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, karlena, prompted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/MMJohns_Supergirl
Summary: a collection of small supercorp prompts I found a while back and am only now getting around to





	1. Kara and Lena realise their feelings

Now it would be fair to say Kara wasn’t the most observant of people, despite the advantage her super abilities give her. That being said, she can’t believe she missed it, like seriously how did she manage to go 2 whole years before she realises she is in love with Lena. And perhaps, more importantly, how does she stop herself from freaking out long enough to survive the dinner and movie she and Lena have planned. 

Honestly, it’s days like this she wishes she could ask Alex or Maggie what the hell she is supposed to do. Unfortunately, Alex and Maggie have been giving her ‘advice’ on what she should do with Lena for months and she’s sure the only advice they would give is “kiss her Kara!”. And ok, that sounds like a good idea in theory but when you’re really nervous, talking about your best friend and have broken at least 5 noses over the years things get a little more complicated.

And that is how she ends up calling Eliza at 5 in the afternoon in what Maggie would call a class 5 gay panic.

“Hello?” Comes Eliza’s voice through the handset

“Hi Eliza,” Kara says nervously 

“Kara dear is everything ok, you sound a little nervous” Comes Eliza’s concerned voice

“I uhh, I need some advice”

Eliza’s worry seems to abate as she says “Of course dear, although not that I’m complaining, but, didn’t you just call Alex or Maggie”

“Because I need good advice, and all I’ll get from them is sass”

Eliza chuckles as she asks “and how do you know you won’t get the same from me?”

“Eliza” Kara groans stretching the vowels

“Oh alright dear, what sort of advice do you need”

“Well, I, I have feelings for someone and I don’t know what to do”

“Ahh, so you finally figured out you’re in love with Lena” Comes Eliza’s amused voice

_Meanwhile outside Kara’s apartment_

Lena has just gotten off the elevator and is spending a moment just checking over to make sure she is presentable before she heads into Kara’s apartment. She’s just about to open the door when she freezes, her entire body immobile as she hears something through the door

She soon realises it’s Kara voice however it takes her a few moments to make out the conversation “But Eliza, what do I do, it’s not like I can just say, ‘hey Lena, you are really beautiful and I’m in love with you and want to wake up every morning to you’.”

Lena’s heart starts beating a mile a minute as she processes what she has just heard.   
Kara is on the phone to Eliza.  
Kara is talking to Eliza about Lena.  
She’s asking Eliza how she can tell Lena she loves her.  
Kara wants to wake up next to her every morning.

She’s excited, terrified but excited, and it takes her longer than she would like to admit to process the millions of thoughts running through her head. Eventually she finds the presence of mind to open the door taking two steps inside before saying “Kara, I’m in love with you”

And ok, that could have been done better, she could have waited, she could have planned out some over elaborate scheme involving food and flowers and judicious usage of her little black visa. But if the look on Kara’s face as she drops the phone is anything to go by she needn’t bother. In truth she loses track of Kara for half a second but in that time Kara has hung up the phone and is kissing her and that’s what’s important right now.

Eventually, they separate Kara sneakily checking to make sure she didn’t break Lena’s nose in her excitement, Lena too love drunk to care if she had. They don’t make the movie that night instead staying in and making out on the couch until they hall asleep together. And if Alex teases them after she finds them the next morning, well it’s worth it.


	2. Jealousy

Lena Luthor has always prided herself on being a calm, rational, controlled, person. That being said though, she is only human, much as her love of doughnuts proves. It is her humanity that leads her to slightly less desirable traits, the most despised of which is jealousy. 

Sure, she has spent enough time with her therapist to know the source of it, just like many problems in her life it stems from her last name. Honestly is it any surprise she would have a few issues with self worth, jealousy, or not looking a gift horse in the mouth with such a loving mother as Lillian Luthor. Hell her therapist has said she is surprised Lena turned out as well adjusted as she is.

That doesn’t mean she doesn’t hate it every time she feels the swelling feeling in her gut. The fact that it is accompanied by another feeling which she most definitely shouldn’t have for her best friend is just a further complication. And that is why she is both relieved and disappointed in herself when she knocks on the door of Kara Danvers to find a short haired redhead. At first she feels that swell of jealousy, feels it gnawing away at her of the sight of the woman so relaxed and at home in Kara’s apartment. Then she feels relief when Kara introduces the woman as her sister Alex and then she feels guilty for the relief she feels.

The fact that Kara’s sister seems to read her like a book doesn’t help. She watches as Alex says goodbye to Kara with a hug the likes of which Lena has found herself wishing for time and again. Before she walks out the door past Lena pausing just long enough to whisper “she likes you too” before slipping out the door.

Lena stays there dumbstruck for several moments completely oblivious to the blush that overtakes Kara’s features at Alex’s words. What feels like an age later though she comes back to herself to find Kara smiling at her and for the moment nothing else seems relevant. Alex’s words are something she can dwell over later in the dark of night, for now though she chooses to instead sit beside Kara on the couch as the blonde rambles about a TV show and just enjoy herself


	3. Supergirl identity reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did a thing, I’m not sorry

Lena looks up from her computer staring at the wall in front of her 12:27 she has just enough time to finish this up before Kara is supposed to arrive. Honestly though, she doesn’t know how she’s going to handle today without losing it and telling Kara what she feels. Every time the blonde shows up at her office it’s the same thing. Lena spends ages psyching herself up, she tells herself that today is going to be the day. She goes to ask Kara out, to tell her she loves her, and barely gets Kara’s name out. Then something happens, sometimes it is a phone ringing, sometimes it is the latest in a long string of assassination attempts, others it’s just the way Kara looks at her. There is something about Kara’s eyes that has the ability to rob her of thought, to bring her crashing down to Earth and leave her lost in the oceans within. 

She is suddenly shaken out of her reverie when she feels a hand place itself on her shoulder, immediately she is out of her chair and she punches out. However instead of feeling muscle and bone under her hand it is like she has punched a desk and it is only the fact that the object moves away as she hits it that stops her from a serious injury. Looking up she is met by the confused, shocked face of Kara, her glasses askew and a bashful smile on her face. 

She quickly unfreezes moving to check Kara for injuries, she cradles Kara’s face in her hands as she asks “oh my god Kara, are you ok? I’m so so sorry!”

Kara smiles a little as she takes Lena’s hands in her own eliciting a little hiss which she soon soothes with a long cold, icy breath out. “Lena, I’m fine, actually this sort of leads me into something I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while now”

“What is it?” Lena asks her tone fearful and already preparing for what she is sure is another abandonment.

“Well, I… I… it’s, I need you to understand, it was never because I don’t trust you” Kara says looking into Lena’s eyes. 

Lena’s confusion must be clear on her face because Kara rushes to continue “it’s just, whenever I tell someone they always think of me differently, they look at me and they don’t see Kara anymore, they just see what I am, not who I am…”

‘Oh my god’ Lena thinks ‘Kara’s coming out to me” 

“And well, out of everyone in my life if there’s one person I couldn’t stand to lose its you and I know I should have told you sooner, but Alex and J’onn…”

“Kara, I don’t care if you’re gay!” Lena suddenly blurts out and when Kara pauses confused she continues “I don’t care if you’re gay, you’re my friend and I still love you.”

“Wait, what?” Kara asks before smacking herself in the forehead as she mumbles “I really have got to work on this” then louder says “Lena, I’m not gay, Pan actually, but that’s not what I’m talking about…”

“Kara it’s ok you…” Lena begins before suddenly Kara is stepping away and spinning

Moments later Kara stops spinning and says “no I’m trying to tell you, I’m Supergirl”

Lena freezes before looking down from where Kara’s glasses rest on her face down down, and yep, that’s, that’s definitely Supergirl, and Kara. Crap, Kara’s Supergirl, and judging by the look of anxiety on her face she’s terrified of Lena’s reaction. 

Breathing deeply a moment Lena steps forward taking both of Kara’s hands in her own as she says “then while we’re making confessions, I have one of my own” she pauses a moment silently drawing strength before she continues “firstly let me just say, you being Supergirl doesn’t change anything, it is still Kara Danvers that is my hero” 

Kara smiles as tears appear in her eyes and Lena has to restrain herself from reaching forward and wiping them away . “ I need to tell you something, something I was tried to tell you time and again, Kara Danvers, I’m in love with you”

The next thing she knows is Kara’s arms around her and then Kara pulls back just long enough to say, “I love you too, can I, can I kiss you?”

“God yes” Comes Lena’s whispered reply, and then Kara’s lips are on hers and everything else seems irrelevant

**Author's Note:**

> as always thoughts are appreciated


End file.
